shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppies and Guppies
Puppies and Guppies is the first half of the first episode from the first season of Shopkins Join The Party in the House. Plot Rainbow, Tara, Macy Macaron, and Apple meet up with Ichazest who has gotten himself a new olive dog, which he named Rooney. Tara and Apple want to have Rooney, but Macy is not so sure about that, which Ichazest agrees with, telling them that this is his dog. Fortunately, Ichazest tells the group that his neighbors have more puppies that are looking for homes, which Tara and Apple are excited to hear since they want their own puppies. Of course, Rainbow tells them that puppies aren't cheap, before asking Ichazest how much they'll cost, with Ichazest answering that they're free to a good home. Unfortunately, when Tara and Apple are excited to hear that the puppies are free, they inadvertently cause Ichazest throw a stick that he had been holding, which Rooney chases after right into a dumpster, pulling Ichazest along with him. When Tara and Apple both express their desire to have their own puppies, Rainbow tells them that neither of them have any puppy experience, as well as telling them that other than buying the puppies, they also have to pay for food and shots and the like. Macy has to go to work at Peppa-Mint's store, which gives Apple the idea that she and Tara could work at Peppa's store so that they could buy the things they need for the puppies that they're going to get. Rainbow still isn't certain that Tara and Apple can actually do it, with Macy telling him that Peppa will know what to do. Ichazest ends up getting pulled all through town by Rooney while still in the dumpster, causing mayhem to all of the vegetable citizens of the town. At Peppa-Mint's store, Tara and Apple ask Peppa if they could have a job so that they could buy puppy supplies, before Macy explains the situation to Peppa afterwards. Peppa then decides to give Tara and Apple a chance to work at the store so that they can be able to buy the supplies necessary for the puppies they'll get. Meanwhile, Ichazest still gets pulled all around town by Rooney, eventually pulling him up to the kitchen counter and right across the kitchen sink. Tara and Apple are drawing pictures of the puppies that they're going to get, Apple wanting to call hers Paulina and Tara wanting to call his Steve. The two then sing a song about all the exciting things that they're going to do with their puppies. This time, Rooney now pulls Ichazest right into the home of Becky and Gracie Birthday Cakes, which leads to the duo getting chased around by Rooney, before Rooney and Ichazest leave after that, before Gracie then says, "Intrusive". The next day, Tara and Apple are ready to start their first day of work at Peppa's store, their chores being sweeping, mopping and dusting. Peppa then tells Tara and Apple that they are also to care for his guppies by feeding them before they leave at 5:00 every day. Soon, Tara and Apple are working at their job, but they end up slacking off, playing instead, so because of that, they end up forgetting to feed the guppies before they leave, so Peppa has to feed them himself. Soon, after the week is up, Peppa asks Tara and Apple to report to the front of the store, where he asks them when they last fed his guppies. Apple mentions that Tara did once, before Tara adds that he offered them some water, but they didn't want any. Peppa then pulls out a stack of money and puts it on the table, with Apple asking if it's puppy money, before Peppa tells them that it's the amount they would need to buy puppy supplies, but it's not the amount they earned, instead having only earned a dollar. Apple is shocked to hear this, saying that it's nowhere near enough, before Tara asks how they're going to get more puppy money. Fortunately, Peppa tells them not to lose hope, before telling them, "This doesn't mean that you'll never get your own puppies, but I think it does prove that you're not ready to care of your own puppies". Peppa then tells Tara and Apple that he gave them the guppies to see if they could take care of them, before asking them how they did. Apple says "Not so good", before Tara adds that he was a "bad guppy daddy". Peppa then tells them that they could afford a fish bowl and fish supplies for a dollar, which catches Tara and Apple's interest, before Peppa then shows them that the back of the fish bowl has a bible verse on it, which is, "Luke 16:10, Whoever can be trusted with very little can be also be trusted with much. And whoever is dishonest with very little will also be dishonest with much." After that, Peppa then says, "And may I add, whoever can be trusted with guppies may one day be trusted with puppies". Tara and Apple start to admire the guppies in the bowl after that. Meanwhile, Rainbow then meets up with Macy, thanking her for coming, saying that he doesn't know if he can handle "a sad and disappointed Tara and a sad and disappointed Apple all by myself". Of course, Tara and Apple then come in while singing a reprise of the song, this time singing about their brand new guppies. After the song ends, Tara asks if guppies eat marshmallows, but Rainbow tells him that guppies do not eat marshmallows. The foursome then start laughing, before they are interrupted by Ichazest, who is still being pulled around by Rooney. Tara then asks, "Why doesn't he just let go of the leash?" Characters *Rainbow Kate *Tara Tiara *Peppa-Mint *Apple Blossom *Becky and Gracie Birthday Cakes (Gracie only speaks) *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress (The French Shopkins) *Macy Macaron *Ichazest *Rooney *Squeeky Speaker (does not speak) Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things; **The first appearances of the redesigns of Rainbow Kate, Tara Tiara, Peppa-Mint, Apple Blossom, the French Shopkins, Squeeky Speaker, and Macy Macaron. **The first appearance of Ichazest and Rooney. **The first instance Tara likes sardines. Category:List